Valley of horror
by Coneofwonders
Summary: Three tales brought to you during the month of fear...! Dare you read on to see what foul wicked evil lies within the Valley of horror...? Be wary... gore and death will occur more than once...! In this fan fic, no one is safe...! MWAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Be warned... the following tales contain gore, death and gruesome acts that may cause you to sleep with the lights on... This is a Halloween fic after all...**

 **TASTE FOR FLESH...**

It had been nearly three weeks since the kung fu warriors of the Jade Palace had had to deal with any bandit problems. Or thieves, invaders or any other possible kind of problem. In other words, it was a complete snoozefest. Of course, there were ways for said warriors to pass the time.

Today, in order to pass this time, a certain primate and insect had planned a special prank for a black and white, particularly chubby pal of his in the barracks...

"Uh, Mantis? Are you sure this is a good idea"?

"Pfft! Come on man, when is anything I do NOT a bad idea"?

Monkey gave a glare at the bug, knowing full well the number of times one of Mantis's _ideas_ ended good. And this one was certainly no exception. Mantis had convinced Monkey to buy a banana, with the intention of using the skin of the fruit to cause Po to slip and fall. The resulting tremors caused by Po's... girth, would trip a very delicately balanced clay pot, filled with custard, to fall onto his head. The results, an angry panda, and two laughing pranksters. At least that was the intended plan.

"Still"... Monkey continued. "This prank's a bit... well, dangerous. I mean, you couldn't have found something softer to carry custard in? What if we end up seriously hurting Po"?

"You're kidding me right"? Mantis laughed.

Monkey said nothing.

"Look. If falling down the stairs a gazillion times hasn't killed the guy, I can garantee you this will be nothing. Come on, loosen up buddy"!

"Hmf... alright. But if Shifu finds out about this, I had no part in this".

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Ooh! Here he comes now"!

Indeed, Mantis was correct. Coming through the front doors of the barracks was none other than Po himself. Mantis and Monkey were quick enough to get out of sight and hide in one of the many bedrooms on either side of the hall. Once in position, the pair peaked their heads out as Po made his way down to the middle of the hall, right where the banana peel was.

"This is it"... Mantis Sniggered whilst Monkey rolled his eyes.

Once Po was close enough, he stepped onto the banana peel. The panda let out a short yell of surprise and slipped backwards, causing him to land right on the floor with a mighty thud. The tremor was powrful enough for the round clay pot to lose what little ground it had on top of the beam above, and fell down towards Po's head. Thankfully, much to Monkey's relief, the clay pot was not as heavy as it looked as it instantly broke upon impact of Po's head. It would have been similar to a plate falling onto your head. Something Po had experienced once or twice during his past life making noodles. The following custard exploded from the pot and onto Po's face and chest. All the Panda could do now was fling and wipe as much of it out of his fur.

"Great"... He muttered in disgust. It would take ages to clean this stuff off of him.

A couple of roaring laughters caught his attention and he managed to catch Monkey and Mantis laughing like there was no tomorrow from inside one of the rooms.

"You were right Mantis"! Monkey managed to speak in between breaths. "That was too good"!

Unfortunatley, Po did not share in their delight, and stood up slowly before trying to grab the two and make them pay. Of course, the pair of troublemakers were too fast for Po as they dodged his swipes and made a run for the door.

"Might wanna clean that mess up before Master Shifu finds out Po"! Monkey yelled back before exiting the barracks, and nearly running straight into Tigress. The two barely stopped in front of her.

"Oh uh... hey there Tigress... What'sup"...? Mantis smiled nervously.

Before Tigress could answer, a certain panda emerged from the barracks with a furious expression on his face while hollering some sort of war cry. However that face turned from mad to surprised as he found the two prankster right there in front of him. Unable to stop in time, Po managed to crash into both Monkey and Mantis while Tigress barely got out of the way. All three knocked over beings came near to falling down the stairs. Seeing Po in his custard-covered state, Tigress could tell what had happened to have caused the scene she had just witnessed. It was a shame that she didn't have time to deal with them. For now at least. Instead she gave an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms.

"When you're done messing around, the valley could use our help. Zheng has spotted some bandits causing a disturbance to some shopkeepers".

"Wait"! Po exclaimed, hopping to his feet. "Bandits? Ugh, finally! A call to action"! He gleemed as he hopped on the spot, throwing punches into the air.

"We need to get moving. Now". Tigress agreed before all four rushed down the stairs.

In a few minutes time after rounding up the other members of the furious five, the band of kung fu warriors made it down the stairs and into the town. Alomst instantly they came across what appeared to be a large gang of wolves. Stealing whatever valuables and coins they could and stuffing them into their pockets. From where the Furious five were standing it was clear that there were a lot of them. Fifteen at the most. Nothing that couldn't be handled.

Each kung fu master chose their first target and attacked at once before the wolves could even take notice of their presence. Tigress struck the first wolf in the face with a palm strike, knocking the thief onto his back. Another tried to slice the feline in half with a large axe. The weapon was too heavy for the wolf, making its attacks slow and avoidable. After a few failed attempts, Tigress caught the axe blade between her hands and pulled it from the wolve's grasp. Before the wolf had a chance to run it paid for its attempted murder with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Three minutes was all it took before the last few wolves that were still able to stand fled, leaving the kung fu masters to deal with those that remained injured or knocked out. Either way, the furious five had won yet again. The villagers cheered, the bandits were tied up and everything was back the way it should be. Even the money stolen had been recovered. It had been fun for each and every warrior. After weeks of doing nothing but training, it felt good to blow off some steam. One more than others.

While Tigress ignored the cheers of the villagers, she proceeded to pick up one of the unconcious bandits lying on the ground. As she successfully lifted him up, she noticed a small amount of liquid on the ground hidden underneath the wolf. Crimson and wet, it was not hard to realise that it was blood. Only a few drops of it.

Tigress raised an eye and turned the wolf over so that it was now facing her. It turned out that the mutt had a small cut on the top of its head. Nothing that needed to be fussed over. Before she could continue to deal with the wolf, an all too familiar voice rung out.

"Alright! Another win for the dragon warrior! Right Tigress"?

Tigress didn't have time to even reply as quite suddenly, the panda had slapped her on the back. What was meant to be a celebratory pat on the back ended up pushing Tigress forward. Tigress lost her balance before making her fall to the ground. Her face landing in the one spot she hoped it wouldn't. The blood stained ground. Still wet, part of the organic liquid smothered a very small portion of the face, mostly her muzzle. But it was enough to tick her off.

"Oh, uh... sorry"? Po attempted to apologise.

Tigress begun to use her paws to push off of the ground and give Po the verbal lashing they both knew was coming. Only... it didn't.

While Tigress did have that thought in mind at first, it was quickly blocked out when she felt something on the tip of her tongue. A few seconds later, she realised it was the blood. Before she could wipe it off, she tasted something. Something that made stayed her paw. She didn't know what but there was something about the taste that she... kind of liked. It tasted tangy... metallic...

...

Addicting...

She had never tasted anything of the sort before. But there was one thing she and her mind agreed on. It was delicious.

"Uh, Tigress? Are you... y'know, alright"?

Tigress snapped back to reality, realising that she was still lying on the ground. She picked herself up and brushed off the dirt that clung to her fur.

"Yes Po. I am fine". Tigress confirmed with a nod before heading off back to the Jade palace, leaving the others to deal with the bandits.

That was the last time anyone could remembering Tigress acting normal. Days passed. Bandit attacks came more often to the pleasure of the Jade palace warriors. Even Tigress took some joy in it, personally assisting to take the prisoners to Chor Gom. She insisted on the matter every time. Noone really knows what happens, but whenever the prisoners were delivered, one or two of them would be missing something. Sometimes an eye, sometimes a finger, once an whole arm. All of them were too frightened to admit what had happened to the guards. When they asked Tigress, she always said...

"They're thieves. Why should it matter"?

Even without bandit attacks occuring, the other noticed Tigresses strange behaviour. She became more... twitchy, seemed unable to concentrate on her kung fu. Looking closely, you could notice minor cuts along her arms. Her fur hid them well, but they were easily visible if you looked for long enough. Tigress always brushed it off, saying she recieved them through training. The others seemed worried. Though none of them had any proof, they could be almost certain that the cuts were self inflicted. It was enough to get Master Shifu's attention. When he could, he'd pull Tigress up to his room for a chat. The remaining five warriors waited in the training hall waiting for their return, hoping for answers.

They continued to bicker amongst themselves as they waited for half an hour. Finally, Tigress returned. The others were quick to swamp her with questions. She answered, telling them that everything was fine. She was quick to drop the subject before leaving them. Even after that, Shifu did not leave his room that day. Or any day since.

Then, the worst blow of all occured.

It was dark. Another night had arrived and Po was eating late again. He had snuck into the kitchen and was clearing out the bowl of bean buns that were meant to be for tomorrow afternoon. On his way back to his room, he heard something. Some kind of strange noise coming from Monkey's room. The kind of noises one would make chewing on something. He should know since he had been doing it most of his life.

"Monkey"? Po called out softly.

The sound instantly stopped. Po, unsure if he was walking into another prank or not, decided to risk it and open the door.

"Are you eating your almond cookies or something? Pfft. Talk about gr"-

Whatever Po was about to say next was cut off as he saw something that made him instantly regret opening the door. A dark unknown figure, leaning over an unmoving figure that laid unnaturally still on the bed. Whatever light stretching across the floor revealed large splatters of crimson blood and... organic material.

Ten seconds was all it took for Po to finally scream.

The next morning, The furious five, or rather furious three, were doing their best to comfort a clearly startled panda. Tigress was nowhere to be found and Monkey... the less said the better. It was a sight noone wanted to see a second time round. Po was shaking like a fever had him. He never talked about what he saw that night.

Tigress never returned back to the Jade palace. Rumors took place of someone, or something snatching villagers from within the bamboo forest. The culprit was never found. Finally, a week after the incident, the others had tried to help Po in every way they could. Eventually, he made a full recovery, and shared only one thing about that night. Something that the dark figure told him before he screamed. The sound of the voice alone was enough to make him shiver.

"I had to do it Po. It's in my nature after all"...

THE END

 **Well, this one was fun. A little rushed halfway through, but fun. Anyway, yes. I am doing a Halloween horror fan fic. Being a major fan of horror, I could not resist. Also being a fan of the Simpsons Treehouse of horror, I decided to mix that in as well. One story down, another two to go. And since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to go ahead and break the rules for my usual fan fic writing technique and allow OCs to be added, should any be interested. If you're interested, send me a note and I'll get back to you. Be sure to tell me about your OC so I know what his attitude is, relationship etc. Well, enough blabbing on and on, I need to go watch something scary. Cheerio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance**

One whole year had passed since the dragon warriors victory over Tai Lung. A vicious, cold blooded monster that nearly destroyed the valley of peace on two occasions.

It was easy for the town to remember what fear was like on that day. The return of the Jade palace's ex-student was an uneasy day for all. Now, it was nothing but a bad memory. Story was that Po stopped Tai Lung using a legendary move known as the Wu-Xi finger hold, any child could tell you that much. But did anyone ever stop to wonder just exactly what the Wu-Xi finger hold does? Some say it kills, other it sends you to the underworld body and soul. But are any of those theories true? Noone know for sure. Not even the mighty dragon warrior. He may think he does, but the scrolls that mention it are wrong. The truth is much different. Much worse than one could imagine.

But if he was still alive, that inflictor of nightmares... just for a moment, imagine he was. Would he return?

You see, the truth of the matter is that both theories are true, but not in the way one would imagine. When the Wu-Xi finger hold is used on you, your body dies but your soul remains trapped. Then, you are removed from the earth, placed in a very large open space beneath in the very core of the planet. The land where even angels fear to tread.

Now nothing but a walking corpse, the killer roams, praying for his mind to wake him up. But there is no dream. This is reality. The sight of demons, the sound of tortured souls, a land where no true living mortal could survive.

Hunger strikes, but there is nothing to eat. Thirst grows, yet no water is here. The very floor is made of burning coals. The killer feels a sense of pain that he has not felt for a long time. A monster was what he was back on the surface. Now he is but another prisoner sentenced to eternal suffering...

Days turn to weeks, to months, to a year. Physically and mentally, you become broken. A year of damnation inflicted would drive anyone mad. The killer is livid. His form rots and his skin melts. Naught but pain and disease and anger festers inside his skull. The idea of revenge lingers as fresh in the killers mind as it was on the day he arrived. A thought of ending the one who sent him to such a dark place to begin with, and any who would dare get in his way.

A power grows within him, and the first chance he does, he digs through the dirt, allowing whatever strength is left to transform him into a desperate fit, digging faster, harder. Anger never lets him forget the sense of time as he digs for what could be weeks. But no matter how far away he gets, the burning memory of his experience in that fiery pit will never be erased. Every scorching sense of pain will never be forgotten. All the more reason to return.

Unknown where he is, the killer finally emerges from the dirt. He breathes the fresh air and rises as what he is. A walking corpse. His time is death's grip has left his body bloodied and deformed. A simple look upon him would send anyone running. The killer bares his broken teeth and sets out, ready for round two against the one who wronged him.

Now the valley of peace is but ashes. Most say some sort of natural incident. What oter force could cause such destruction on the town and its people...?

But be warned fair reader... you now know the secret and he knows it too. Now who shall protect you from suffering a horrible fate?

He is coming for you. Banging on your door until it is ripped from its hinges before racing for you. Just a simple look into his lifeless eyes and then you will learn. You will learn the true meaning of suffering. May Oogway help you...

 **Sorry for the short story today guys. I have had almost no free time to write this one up so I decided to change the story into something of a short creepypasta. Blame my university for making me study for hours on end ^^. Still, I hope you enjoyed reading. Only one more story which I will submit on the 31st. This one I will have plenty of time to work on, so fingers crossed that it turns out better than this one ;) Cheerio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampressssss...**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out, birds were singing and everything seemed right in the world.

Well, mostly anyway. Above at the Jade palace, nothing seemed out of place. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Down at the valley however was a very different story. Near the center of the small town, in one of the many houses sitting near the main footpath, there was an investigation that was taking place. A murder case.

This was a rare case in and of itself. This was the first murder to have taken place in the small town for decades. But even then, it wasn't the murder that the villagers had taken too much interest in, but rather the unusual way of how the victim had been killed. The front door had been picked open at the lock, and on the bed laid the victim himself. A young snake. A grey python with black spots who had been living in the valley of peace for a month. A cheerful fellow who mysteriously moved into the house and surprisingly won the heart of the only other snake in the valley. Now, he laid lifeless on the bed, white in the face with two small holes, suggesting that something had pierced his neck. The look of horror on his face did not make anybody who looked upon his corpse feel comfortable. It was serious enough to gain the Five's attention, as well as Po the dragon warrior. The only one who hadn't shown up was Viper herself, who upon hearing the news of her boyfriends death, asked if she could be alone for a moment. where everyone assumed she would be crying her eyes out.

So much for today being cheerful.

Hours went by, and none of the group were any closer to solving who the victim's killer was. Not even the style of how the victim had been killed made sense. There wasn't even a drop of blood produced, not even by the two holes in the side of the pythons neck. Half the day went by before the five and Po had had enough and left the investigation to whatever guards had been looking into the case before hand.

"So... I'm not the only one thinking this whole thing is strange, right"? Asked Crane, breaking the silence as the group climbed up the stairs leading to the Jade palace.

"You said it Cranester. This whole thing is odd with a capital O". Replied Po.

"Odd or not, the victims killer is still out there. We need to inform Master Shifu of this at once".

"Tigress is right. The sooner we inform Shifu, the better. He may have an understanding on what's going on". Spoke Monkey.

"What about Viper"? Asked Po.

"Well I imagine that she'll need some time alone". Spoke Mantis.

"Or maybe one of us should try speaking to her? You know, make her feel better"?

"You mean you"? Tigress asked, knowing full well the panda was talking about himself.

"Of course! Why not me"?

"Well Po". Crane began. "Considering the situation, Viper would need time to... sort herself out. And even after that, said person would need to be calm, quiet, understanding"-

"Basically everthing you're not". Mantis simply replied.

"... Yeah, exactly the point... Thanks Mantis"...

"But... I can be all those things"! Po argued.

"Po, the last time you were trusted with those sorts of things was when Master Chao made a formal visit to the Jade Palace. We all still remember the result of that day". Tigress tried reasoning.

"Oh come on Tigress! How was I meant to know that Chao woud be visiting while I was playing Kickball in the hall of heroes"?

"Maybe because Shifu reminded you of his visit the day before? Four times"?

"Pfft"... Was all Po gave as an answer. However, the looks ad glares of his fellow warriors persuaded him otherwise. "Alright, fine. I won't say anything to Viper. Yet"...

 **Three hours later**

Po waited for as long as he could, but his concern for Vipers wellbeing eventually won over. The moment he could be sure he was alone, he headed to the Barracks where he was sure Viper was before walking through the front doors. For a moment, he looked at the front doors of Viper's room wondering if his friends were right. Maybe it was too soon to confront Viper. Still, it couldn't hurt to check up on her.

Po sighed and dragged his feet over to the front of Vipers door and was about to knock until he realised something. A certain smell coming from the kitchen. Noone else other than himself and supposedly Viper were meant to be in the barracks. The panda headed over and opened the dors to the kitchen to find Viper eating a bowl of noodles, covered in an unknown red sauce. The snake did not notice Po until she had finished slurping down a lone noodle string.

"Oh, hi Po". She spoke rather cheerfully, much to Po's confusion.

"Uh... hey there Viper... What's shaking"?

"Just having lunch is all".

"... Isn't it four in the afternoon"?

"... It's a late lunch"?

"Oh, fair point". Po chuckled. "You know, I used to do the same thing, just with second helpings... and thirds"...

Po smiled awkwardly, not too sure what else to talk about. At least until he thought he saw something strange.

"Hey, Viper"?

"Yeah Po"?

"Is it me... or do your teeth seem longer? I mean, from where I'm standing it kind of looks like you have fangs. Weird huh"?

Viper blinked before running the tip of her tail over her mouth, feeling the two teeth that were meant to support venom for most other green tree vipers. She shrugged it off.

"I don't quite know what you mean Po. They're still the same size they usually are"...

Po bought Vipers words. Though he did not seem to notice that she now began to hide her teeth with her lips afterwards.

Po gave a sigh. Despite feeling a little uncomfortable about what he was about to say next, he figured he would have to mention it sooner or later.

"Listen, Viper. The reason I came over in the first place is because"-

"Po".

Despite her voice being calm and barely audiable, it was enough to get Po to stop. He noticed that Vipers looked went from cheerful to glum. She continued.

"I know what you're going to say. And... yes. It's going to take me some time to move on. But, what's done is done now matter how much I wish the opposite. But that's... that is life I suppose. One moment it gives you many things, then time goes by and takes them away. One way or another"...

Again, the awkward silence reigned. Suddenly this turn of depressing conversation did not go the way Po had planned, and quickly planned to change the subject.

"So, Viper... That's, um... some interesting sauce you got there"...

"Oh, thanks". Viper smiled once more. "I picked it up last night".

Po walked over, with the intention to taste the sauce for himself and reached for a small bottle on the table filled with said sauce. "Mind if I gave it a tr"-

"NO"!

...

...

"I- I mean, no Po. You... won't like it. It's... spicy. Yeah! Really spicy".

Po stared at Viper, then back to the red sauce. He then shrugged.

"Eh, fair enough. I best be off. Me and the rest of the guys are heading into the bamboo forest to see if we can find the killer. Better hurry before they think I fell asleep again".

"Alright then Po. Good luck".

Po waved goodbye to his friend before leaving the kitchen and the barracks.

"You're going to need it"...

 **1 hour later**

Viper sat happily down on her bed as she drunk the rest of the red "sauce" down her gullet. She was annoyed how close she had been to revealing her secret to her friend Po. If only she had kept her teeth in check. Not to mention her sudden loss of composure as Po nearly tried the red liquid for himself. If he had, her secret would have been out and only the Gods would know what happened next. Still, this wasn't her first rodeo so to speak. It didn't mean she could just wander around town making her guilt known to the entire world. After all it was rather unlikely that there was another monster so to speak skulking around in the darkness waiting to-

"WE GOT IT"!

Viper snapped from her thoughts as someone tapped on her door. Beofre she could answer, it opened from the oter side revealing a smiling panda.

"Viper we got it"!

"It"...?

"Yeah, turns out it's a monster, not a murderer! Kind of a freaky one too, ew"...

"I...". Viper begun. "I don't know what to say"...

"You can thank me later. Come on, let's go"!

Viper curiously followed Po out of the barracks and outside where the cloudy sky loomed overhead. Very rarely was there a sunny day at the Valley of peace. The two headed down into the valley of peace to find the supposed monster locked away in a cage made of iron, and was easily transportable.

The creature that dwelled within was certainly what Po described of it. Freaky. At first glance it looked like a monkey standing upright. It had long hair and was about the same height as Tigress. Only its face showed any sign of fur and it wore clothing unlike anything the valley had seen.

"What... is it"? Viper asked, facinated with such a... unique creature.

"No idea". Po shrugged. "But since noone knows what it is, I thought it fitting to call it... Silent Death... You know, since we had no idea about its victim until the morning after".

"For the seventh time already, my name is Ben! I'm a human"! The creature spoke, sounding way more annoyed than it was worried. "And seriously, What. The. Hell. What makes you think I'm responsible for killing someone"?!

"Maybe because you're a creepy slithery creep who we know nothing about and just so happened to be found lurking around in the forest like some... guy who's up to no good"? Po challenged.

"And that automatically makes me responsible for killing a guy? What kind of fucked up system do you have here"!? Snapped the frustrated creature.

"So you mean there's another creature responsible for draining out blood through a victims neck"? Mantis accused.

"...What, you mean like a vampire"? The creature, known as Ben answered.

Everyone looked at him.

"A vampire? Scary thing that comes out at night, feasts on the living, drinks blood? Any of this ringing a bell"?

Noone said a word. Not right away at least. Within seconds of hearing Bens words, most burst into laughter. The only ones not to were Tigress and Viper.

"Enough of this". Tigress spoke. "This thing is obviously responsible for killing the victim. I'll take him to Chorgom".

"Oh this is fucking bullshit". Ben fumed angrily as the cage he was in was loaded onto a cart and pulled away. "Not to mention slightly racist"...

Back at the Jade palace barracks, Viper and Po headed inside. Both relieved with the strange killer behind bars. Hopefully he would get what would be coming to him.

"Welp, glad that's over". Po smiled as he headed into the kitchen.

"Me too". Viper smiled.

"Kind of wierd, seeing that thing huh? Think it's some kind of demon"?

"Well we do live in a strange world Po. I suppose anything is possible".

"Yeah. Oh hey, what's that"?

Before Viper had the chance to notice, Po had already scooped some sort of red liquid off from the floor. A small amount, but enough for Vipers eye to widen in horror the second she noticed it.

"Looks like your spicy sauce".

"Well uh, let me deal with that Po. Okay"? Viper insisted.

"Ah, don't worry Viper, I got it. Besides, I've always wanted to try something spicy".

Viper could not object before Po tasted the sauce dabbed on his fingers. Knowing that there was nothing she could now do to prevent it, the snake sighed before slithering over and closing the kitchen doors, sealing the two in. Po, upon realising the taste, stood up in shock, trembling slightly.

"Viper... is- is that b-b-b-bl"-

"Yes Po. It is". Viper spoke cutting off the panda.

"Then... you're"-!

"Sorry Po. You're a good friend, but... noone can learn my litte old secret and live".

Vipers eye turned red.

"Noone"...

 **...**

 **That's it, the last chapter. Wasn't easy to choose to make this chapter out of all the other ones I had planned. Oh well, it was fun to write all the same. Big thanks to Benjaman King for asking to add his OC onto the story.**

 **Also, if you're wondering why Viper killed her boyfriend (Which actually happens to be my own OC in case you didn't notice ;) ) it's kind of partly based on the old Dracula legend, being a seducer of women, or in this case men, and then killing them, so yeah. Glad I got this over and done with since I had a few days to do this, and not in the time I said I had last chapter, but hey that's life I guess. Happy Halloween to everyone out there! Cheerio!**


End file.
